


Homework

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-31
Updated: 2004-07-31
Packaged: 2021-01-25 02:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ron's homework gets destroyed.
Collections: Anonymous





	Homework

"What'd you do to my bloody homework?" Ron screeched as he held up the parchment. "I can't turn this in, McGonagall will know it wasn't me!"

"Well, that's what you get for trying to cheat, Ron," Hermione replied, a smirking crossing her face.

"Cheat? How was he cheating?" Harry piped in, snatching the parchment from Ron's hands. He let his eyes drift over the page, scanning to see what the assignment had been changed to.

"He was copying word for word from your assignment!" Hermione exclaimed, grabbing the other piece of parchment.

"I was not! Tell her Harry!" Ron whinged.

"Hermione, I had gone over his essay and fixed some things for him, he was just recopying it for neatness. And you've gone and ruined both the original and the copy."

"Oh, bugger. I'm sorry, Ron," she frowned and patted his arm which he quickly jerked away.

"That's not going to solve this! What am I supposed to turn in now? Do you know how long it took me to write that essay, Hermione? Do you?"

"I'm sorry Ron! What do you want me to do?"

"Why don't you take it to Flitwick and see if he can fix it. Otherwise you owe McGonagall a big explanation for why Ron's essay turned up missing."

"Fine, I'll go. I'm really sorry, Ron. I saw you copying and it was Harry's penmanship-"

"Just go get it fixed, please. If I have to rewrite it from scratch I'd rather not be up all night."

Hermione nodded and took the two pieces of parchment with her as she headed to Flitwick's office.

"You think he'll be able to fix it?" Harry asked.

"Nah, but that'll teach her to mess with our homework," Ron smirked.


End file.
